The present invention relates to light assemblies that incorporate a night-light and/or an emergency light within an LED (light emitting diode) light tube assembly. Alternatively, the novel LED light assembly of the present invention may be designed into a single light source having a multi-functional light. During the day, the LED light tube will function as the primary light source, operating all the LEDs within the light tube assembly. During the night, the LED light tube will function as a night light, operating only a limited number of LEDs to avoid complete darkness within the space and during a power loss, operating the same number of LEDs to again avoid darkness. The inventor contemplates that these concerns may most efficiently be managed during the construction of a new home or new commercial building.
Presently, there are various conventional light fixtures that incorporate emergency lighting, and are powered by AC energy with battery backup. When the power is unexpectedly interrupted due to a storm or other event, the emergency lighting automatically illuminates. Cost is one issue related to most of these conventional emergency lighting systems as they are very expensive.
Yet another issue for a conventional stand-alone emergency lighting system that may contain incandescent, fluorescent or halogen lamp and may be powered by expensive, alkaline, sealed lead battery modules is the relatively short charge time. Many of these conventional systems are generally only designed to provide at a maximum between one to three hours of effective emergency lighting. Not only is this approach expensive, this presents a concern for emergency generated power outages that last longer than three hours.
Yet another issue is that current design trends favor the spatial and aesthetic benefits typically provided by fluorescent tubes, even though fluorescent tubes cost more to operate than LED assemblies.
Yet another concern is the cost of illuminating conventional lighting such as incandescent, fluorescent, or halogenated light sources.
Fixtures using fluorescent tubes or LED light tubes as its source of lighting are common in homes, offices and retail stores. Fluorescent tubes may typically use 60-80% more energy than LED light tubes. Fluorescent lighting system are not practicable for such emergency lighting due to their high voltage and alternating current requirements making a battery backup difficult during power failure. It is therefore an ongoing effort to improve LED lighting sources to provide adequate lighting for longer periods while reducing the manufacturing and operating costs.
Typical LED light tube assemblies currently on the market operate only as a primary light source for the home and the work place. As a way to provide night lighting within a space, owners typically would leave on several light fixtures during the night. As energy costs continue to grow, owners are looking for other options to reduce energy cost. The present invention would mitigate the need of leaving several light fixtures on during the night, saving energy cost for the owner. The present invention may also provide additional operating time during a power failure, at the same time improving the light quality of the night-light at night.
It would therefore be an improvement in the art to provide an LED tube lighting assembly that resolves the aforementioned concerns.